


Take me and do as you will

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blindfold, some handcuffs, and Taeil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me and do as you will

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: a fic where Taeil teases the shit out of Jihoon but never actually touches him or lets him cum… bc lil shit Taeil

_When you are ready, I will surrender_  
_Take me and do as you will_  
_Have what you want, your way's always the best way_  
_I have succumbed to this passive sensation_  
_Peacefully falling away_  
_I am the zombie your wish will command me_  
_Laugh as I fall to my knees_  
_Sing It Back - Moloko_

 

Taeil’s tongue touches his and he shivers, still amazed the way Taeil’s kiss wakes him up inside, makes his toes curl. He’s raising his hand to run it through Taeil’s hair when he feels something cold curl around his wrist, hears a click, and his hand is jerked back.

“What the fu – hyung. Seriously?” He exclaims, as he looks up and realises that he’s indisputably cuffed to the bed.

He didn’t ask for this. He’d just been minding his own business, _asleep_ like all normal people are at 9 o’clock in the morning on a Sunday, when Taeil had crawled on top of him and woken him up with a fierce, furious kiss, not seeming to care that Jihoon had morning breath and was still groggy.

And now he’s handcuffed to his own bed.

Taeil smirks, running a finger down Jihoon’s arm to his nipple, where he squeezes gently. “You always said you wanted to try this.”

Jihoon glares. “Yeah, but I thought there would be more… preparation. I don’t know. I didn’t expect to be _ambushed_.”

Taeil bends down and presses a feather-light kiss to his collarbone, eyes dark and mouth turned up dangerously. “And now look where we are. You’re entirely helpless.”

Jihoon hisses at that, arching his back, pressing his erection into Taeil, who’s sitting heavily on his hips. Taeil just watches him, bemused.

“Hyung, I know what you’re thinking.” He whispers, arms trembling because of the awkward position they’re in. “Don’t tease me.”

Taeil reaches over his head and pulls off his shirt in one fluid movement, and Jihoon is struck speechless by his body; the gentle waves and rolls of skin, the way his owl seems to glow against his pale chest, the way his nipples stiffen in the cold air. Taeil just watches him, hands on Jihoon’s chest.

“Now that I’ve got you tied up, I can do what I’ve wanted to do for a while now.” Taeil speaks, finally.

Jihoon thrusts his hips upward once more, hoping that Taeil will get the message, but his hyung just ignores it and continues speaking, bending down so his face is closer to the maknae’s.

“I’m going to tease you, and when I decide, and _only_ when I decide, are you going to cum.” Taeil finishes, sitting back up with a flourish.

Jihoon’s eyes widen and he swears his heart skips a beat. It’s the single most erotic thing anyone’s ever said to him, and he can’t even begin to fathom a reply while Taeil pulls a strip of fabric out from where it was tucked in his pants and, quick as a snake, ties it around Jihoon’s head.

“Hyung.” He breathes. Now that he’s in the dark, he can’t tell where Taeil’s going to touch next, and as the younger man slides off him, leaving his hips feeling weirdly light, he realises he won’t be able to tell where Taeil is at _all_.

“Do you want this, Jihoonie? I can stop if you’re not comfortable.” Taeil whispers, directly into his ear – his head snaps around, reaching, but Taeil’s already moved away.

He grins. “It’s three parts torture and two parts eroticism. Go ahead.”

Absolute silence encloses the room. He stills himself, trying to listen for a breath, a rustle of the sheets, _anything_ that will give him a clue to where Taeil is, but there’s nothing – until a hand comes out of nowhere and traces a line down his chest, down to swirl around his bellybutton and then back up to dip into his collarbone, make its way across his face and then it’s gone as quickly as it came and he gasps, head twisting around.

Taeil chuckles, somewhere to his left. “Look at you. I’ve barely touched you and you’re already gagging for it.”

He thrusts his hips upward again, whines, but Taeil’s gone, until his hand cups Jihoon’s erection and _squeezes_ , but it’s so quick Jihoon’s left wondering if it really happened.

And then a kiss comes, swooping down out of nowhere. He kisses back, furiously, moaning as Taeil bites his lip _hard_ , running a hand through his hair and _yanking_ , and Jihoon stretches forward, the handcuffs rattling furiously as he wriggles.

Taeil’s gone once more, and Jihoon flops back onto the pillows and moans, long and loud. “Fuck, hyung, I don’t know how much longer I can last.”

Taeil’s hand closes around his cock, stroking it slowly through his pants, and he bites his lip to stop himself from calling out Taeil’s name. He feels Taeil’s breath on his stomach, and pushes his hips upward – and for once is rewarded as he feels Taeil’s hands shimmy him out of his pyjama pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked and miserably hard.

“I love seeing you like this.” Taeil whispers, to his right this time, hand stroking down his chest, grasping his cock and tugging once, twice, languidly, like he’s got all the time in the world.

Jihoon thrashes a little bit, shaking the handcuffs frantically as he arches his back. He can’t really speak, now – Taeil touching him here and there, whispering sweet nothings into his ear unexpectedly, has made him come completely, entirely undone, and he doesn’t even have the gall to be embarrassed. He just wants to be touched.

So when Taeil’s mouth closes around his cock and he starts sucking, he swears he goes to another place, lost in the feeling of Taeil’s nails digging into his thighs, Taeil’s tongue swirling around his head, dipping deliciously into his slit, licking his balls.

“What are you picturing, Jihoonie?” Taeil whispers, his nose nudging Jihoon’s cock, breath falling on his belly.

He strains at the handcuffs once more before falling back onto the pillows. “You. I’m picturing you.” He sighs.

Taeil licks slowly, _torturously_ , up the length of his dick, plants a kiss on the tip. “Detail.” He drawls.

Jihoon takes a shaky breath. “I’m picturing you – sucking me – the way your mouth looks on my cock, the way you look up at me with your hair in your eyes, the way you do that thing with your tongue.”

Taeil’s mouth closes on his cock again, and all Jihoon can feel is Taeil, _Taeil_ , and he starts writhing around. “I’m getting close, hyung,” he mutters quietly, fully expecting Taeil to pull away and tease him some more, but instead Taeil sucks _faster_ , his hand stroking, too, bringing Jihoon closer and closer until he arches his back, shoving his head back into the pillow, and cums, a wordless whine leaving his body as Taeil swallows, stroking him through the aftershocks.

He feels Taeil lie down next to him and snuggle into next to him, and he nestles his head into Taeil’s hair and sighs contentedly. He could stay like this forever. Just being with Taeil is its own reward.

“Why didn’t you tease me some more? I wasn’t expecting you to let me cum.” He asks, curious.

“I came, too.” Taeil whispers, embarrassed. “I couldn’t stand seeing you like that for much longer. It drove me crazy.”

The older man reaches up and lets the blindfold flutter away and Jihoon blinks, the light harsh on his eyes. He pouts a little. “You know I love watching you swallow.”

Taeil shrugs and leans over – a small key has appeared in his hand, where was he hiding it? – and undoes the handcuffs, too, and they click open with a gentle _snick_.

Finally his arms are free, and he leans forward and pulls Taeil into a kiss, hands running through his hair, tasting himself on his lips. He pulls away and strokes Taeil’s cheekbone gently, smiles as the older man closes his eyes.

“Next time, I’m the one doing the handcuffing.” He whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> agh this didn't come out how I wanted it to but i've agonised over it and I don't know how to fix it so i'm just posting it as is
> 
> thankfully this is the last of my prompts so I can just relax without having those hanging over me and hopefully get my mojo back.


End file.
